Lighter Shade of Green
by Zilaria
Summary: Shego stumbles through the next few months of her life as she comes to terms with her actions during the Alien Invasion and the consequences saving Kim Possible had. Was it all worth it, or will the villainess become bitter when nothing is left? Post Grad
1. Prologue

Lighter Shade of Green

By:Zilaria

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and Co are owned by Disney, and really whoever else has a share in them.

A/N: This might be a little unusual at first but bear with me. I just want to explore a Post graduation Shego, because really, who is Shego if not the villainess we all know and love.

**Prologue: Sometimes It Changes**

Ebony tresses drowned her features as they soaked down her skin. Her head was bowed and shoulders hunched as she let the storm wash her away.

What was left now? After all is said and done, what was left of her life?

Shego's emerald eyes looked up into the sky. She resisted blinking as rain drops bit into her irises, forcing tears to fall down her face. Her face contorted into an ugly mask as she withheld one of her sobs.

No, she couldn't break down. Not now. Not after all the years of pain and suffering. Not after all the years of sacrifice. She wouldn't be left with nothing once again. She couldn't be.

"Shego" The voice from behind called her name tentatively, something he always did when he was unsure of how to approach. "Shego, it's time to go." It was much softer this time, more compassion. More pity.

Shego took in a deep breath, straightening her back and lifting her head.

"Save your pity party Blue boy." She bit out viciously, wincing slightly as she observed Drakken's shadow flinch. "I don't want it right now." She finished softly, trying to ease the blow.

Things were different now. She had to understand that. She did understand that. The pale woman slowly turned around to meet her boss, or really the ridiculous sight of him. He was fidgeting slightly, nervous really and yanking out a petal from his neck.

"Does that hurt?" She asked, not sure if she really cared about the answer.

He blubbered out an incomprehensible response and just shifted his body back as if to point towards the ship.

"Home?" Drakken asked slowly, unsure if that's what Shego would call it now…Now that it had all happened this way.

The green villainess glanced at the hover craft then back at the blue scientist that had become like a family. She muttered a couple of curses, biting her lip as her body shuddered. She took a deep breath, holding it in for as long as she could before letting out a defeated sigh from her black lips.

"Yea, let's go home."

Things had changed. She had lost her lifestyle permanently. There would never be another chance like this should she opt to resume it. There would be no forgiveness.

Drakken gripped her arm, gently tugging her body towards the craft and placing her in her seat. He looked nervously at the controls, before a mask of fierce determination replaced it.

Shego gripped the arm rests tightly as Drakken attempted horribly to maneuver the ship. She gritted her teeth at the thoughts that invaded her head and she screamed out in tears as the loss fully hit her.

Yes it was all gone. But what was worst of all, what stung the most was that it had been her fault.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Worth pursuing? I think so! But please leave me reviews, critiscisms, ideas, or directions. Whatever, Trust me I dont mind. To be frank, I have a general direction of where this story is going, but its always fun to add new twists here and there. And I really haven't decided whether Shego is going to be romantically involved with anyone. So I guess I'll start polling, thought it'd be best if you chipped in your two cents now!


	2. Chapter 1: Deal for Me

Lighter Shade of Green

By:Zilaria

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and Co are owned by Disney, and really whoever else has a share in them.

Chapter 1: Deal for Me

_It was nearly four in the morning and the two women stared each other down from across the room. Shego leaned back into her chair and crossed her arms in front of her chest, clearly indicating her foul mood and unwillingness to be there._

_She should be sleeping, or filing her nails or doing whatever the hell she liked for crying out loud. She just saved the world. That had to count for something, but no, here she was, sitting across from that insufferable woman, her eye patch burning into her. She narrowed her eyes at the GJ director and smirked as she watched the other woman avert her gaze and straighten her clothes._

_The director looked back at Shego with a new intensity, throwing her slightly on her guard. This couldn't be good Shego thought to herself, no way it could be._

"_Shego, as we all know you did a commendable job. You saved Kim Possible, her team and the world. We are all in your debt," bit out director Betty, her eye patch remaining oddly in place as her face shifted expressions, "However in your debt we may be though-"_

"_Really, a but!?" She blurted out unable to control herself. She knew this was going to happen, that there would be some sort of catch to wiping their slates clean._

"_Did you not expect one Ms. Go?" the GJ director asked in an amused tone. Her eyebrows knit together in surprise and a laugh emerged from the carefully placed smile. "You could not possibly have me think that we'd let you go, just like that?" _

_Shego balled her hands tightly in a fist "Actually," she licked her lips, wetting the black skin with the tip of her tongue "I did. I thought you would, or more I knew because Kimmie had-"_

"_Kim Possible doesn't own the GJ Ms. Go. It'd do you well to remember that. We're not all as," the director shifted her body weight for just a slight moment as she contemplated her words "Black and white if you will."_

_The woman carried herself around her desk with an air of arrogance almost. Shego felt slightly threatened though she didn't portray it outwardly. How could this be the same kind woman the princess had spoken of? _

"_You will, Ms. Go, be sentenced for your crimes. It may not be exactly what we had in mind but nonetheless you will pay."_

_The GJ director moved closer still, stopping abruptly in front of Shego. Her smile was full of contempt, and Shego bit back a growl. This couldn't be happening… This woman wasn't going to rob her of her hard work! "Now you listen here Betty-"_

"_NO SHEGO!" The one eyed woman forcefully grabbed Shego's face between her hands and jabbed a needle in her neck, "You listen. I don't think you really understand here-ah! Put those out," she pressed gently on the syringe "you definitely don't want what's in this little thing inside your body."_

_Shego's eyes widened slowly. What the fuck was wrong with this sick bitch? _

"_What are you playing at Betty?" The thief grimaced slightly as she felt a stinging in her neck. "Is this how GJ protects the damn world, by being what they're fucking trying to lock up!"_

_The Director put a bit more pressure on the needle. "But Shego," she whispered dangerously in the thief's ear forcing a shiver, "I'm about to make you an offer you CAN'T refuse."_

"_Yeah?" she bit out nervously._

"_Yes." the somber voice hissed, "You see Ms. Go we've got you all figured out. We finally know what makes you tick. And inside this syringe…well I'll just say this is the juice that will make your gears stop turning."_

_Shego sucked in a deep breath, trying not to show the fear that had just entered her heart. Did they really know now how to cure her of her powers? Could they really take it away?_

"… _My powers-"_

"_Not just your powers Ms. Go but everything you are. Everything you ever knew, gone with just. One. Little. " the director leaned forward and pursed her lips near Shego's ear, "Push."_

"_Now, please don't get the wrong idea Ms. Go. I don't normally treat all of my…associates in this manner, but I just needed to stress to you the importance of your future work for GJ and also the…benefits that come with working for us." _

_Dr. Director pushed away from the now GJ officer and slowly removed the needle. "There is no, "no", Ms. Go. You will be contacted shortly concerning your assignments. And Ms. Go?"_

_The shorter woman walked around her desk and gracefully sat down, straightening her uniform once more. "Should you refuse any assignment I give you, I will kill you. Or at least get rid of the you that people know and 'love'. Am I understood?"_

_Shego stood shakily from her chair, one of her hands pressing gently against the area on her neck the needle had entered. Her hands flared suddenly and then died._

"_Yes. You're understood."_

_The green woman collected herself and briskly began walking towards the exit._

"_Be well Ms. Go. I really enjoyed our talk."_

_The thief turned around as she gripped the door handle to meet the smirking face of the GJ director. "Yeah, I enjoyed our chat too Betty." She turned the door knob and opened the door forcefully._

"_Oh and by the way," The green woman lit her hands and flung a fireball at an expensive looking ornament, "Go fuck yourself" and walked away._

A/N: Hey Guys. I know it's been a ridiculously long time since an update. But here it is. It isn't long. To be frank, I don't write long chapters, but it's a start. This is some background info that will help us piece together Shego's story. Next chapter will be in the present, and we'll get to see what our Awesome Ms. Go is up to! Wow, this A/N is almost as long as the chapter! Lol


End file.
